


Cold Enough to Chill My Bones

by ColorCoated



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Ice Play, Kissing, M/M, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sensation Play, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorCoated/pseuds/ColorCoated
Summary: “I need,” Steve voice was soft, always was when he was like this, but still desperate.“What d’ya need, sweetheart? Y’know ‘m gonna take care of you.”“I need,” Steve was breathing loudly, mouth open and his tongue wetting his bottom lip before he tried again, “more. I need you.”___Steve and Bucky try their hand at sensation play.





	Cold Enough to Chill My Bones

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Cold Enough to Chill My Bones 寒冰灼骨](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332366) by [carolchang829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolchang829/pseuds/carolchang829)



> Title comes from Maroon 5's Cold.
> 
> Beta'd by the always supportive[ SiriusGray ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusGrey/profile), who didn't turn me away when I told her this was the kinkiest thing I've written. There's no story this time, just pure smut.
> 
> Written for Kink Bingo Square **Column O, Row 5: Sensation Play - Ice Cubes**.

“Oh, oh Bucky, oh please,” Steve's voice was melting into Bucky's favorite lilt of desperation. There was still a steel thread of Steve left in it, and Bucky felt the need to push until it faded away.

Until Steve was begging for it, completely consumed with neediness.

“Bucky, oh Buck, you feel so good, please, _please_.”

Steve was beautiful at all times, but he was fucking gorgeous like this, all wrecked, with exhaustion in his eyes, passion in his heart, and drying come pooled on his stomach.

Being an Avenger was great, and Bucky was happy with where his life had taken him and the ability to do something _good_ for a change. The fact of the matter was, being a superhero was a full time job. He and Steve had little time for themselves, as they had to jet off to save the world at the drop of a hat.

That made days like this all the sweeter.

Days where there was no imminent threat, no mounting to-do list, no instance that could pull Bucky away from the willing body of his lover.

Days where Bucky could wrap his hand around Steve’s and lead his partner back into their bedroom and into their bed.

Days where he had all the time in the world to enjoy the topography of Steve's serum-enhanced body.

Before the war, they'd spend hours in bed since Steve's health necessitated a slow build. Bucky couldn't work him up too quickly, lest it be too much for his poor heart or weak lungs. Bucky had to take his time, enjoy Steve's body with a slow burn, and wreck his baby so slowly and gently.

Bucky had loved that.

But he loved this too.

He loved the super solider blood in Steve's veins that pumped faster and harder than Steve's old body ever did. Blood that filled Steve's cock quickly and repeatedly and gave his lover the ability to spend hours awash in pleasure at Bucky's hands.

Steve's new body was more sensitive than his smaller one, and Bucky figured it was because Steve always felt too deeply. Now his outsides felt as acutely as his insides did, which made his babydoll eagerly respond to the feeling of Bucky's touches on his body.

Steve wanted it, he always wanted it, and pulled Bucky closer with another moan.

Bucky had already worked Steve off once, barely adding a flick of his wrist to the flesh hand that had quickly moved over Steve's big, hard cock.

His boyfriend had ejaculated messily all over his naked abs and stomach, all while quietly whispering Bucky's name.

Bucky liked that, his name on Steve's plush lips, but he liked the other part too. Unlike his earlier life, orgasms came to Steve easily now, and Bucky relished the chance to get his best guy off at least once (more usually twice) with his hands before they even moved forward.

Today Bucky had stripped Steve quickly before pushing the man onto his back on their bed. Bucky wasted no time crawling over Steve and sealing their mouths together, kissing Steve deeply and teasing the seam of Steve's lips with the tip of his tongue. Steve was hard, had probably been since they started kissing, and Bucky fisted that hardness until Steve climaxed shortly after.

Which was why Steve was starting to sound desperate now, moaning little “ohs” and wetly gasping Bucky's name, sunlight streaming bright through their open curtains and highlighting the red flush on Steve's beautiful, heaving chest.

This, Bucky decided, was all he'd ever need.

“Bucky,” Steve said his name on the tail end of a sigh, his words thick and loose and loving.

“Yeah, dollface?” Bucky crooned in response, heart full and dick hard, two competing yet somehow complementary sensations that were found only in the way that Steve made him feel.

“I need,” Steve voice was soft, always was when he was like this, but still desperate. 

“What d’ya need, sweetheart? Y’know ‘m gonna take care of you.”

“I need,” Steve was breathing loudly, mouth open and his tongue wetting his bottom lip before he tried again, “more. I need you.”

“You can have me, baby.”

Steve's chin tilting up was indication enough, even if he hadn't said the words, and Bucky bent down to meet his lips, kissing him softly, then deeply, groaning in the back of his throat as he did so.

He pulled away, Steve attempting to chase his lips, and looked over Steve's body. Sitting next to Steve's splayed out form made it easy to see all that golden skin displayed next to him. All the more his for the taking.

Unable to deny himself or his pretty boyfriend, Bucky pressed another kiss to those soft lips before pulling away.

He grabbed the clean hand towel from where he'd dropped it on the bed before they started and quickly wiped off Steve's stomach. Bucky hated the itchy feeling of come drying on his skin and, though Steve didn't mind it, Bucky had more plans which meant cleaning his boyfriend off was necessary. Though, Steve would definitely need a shower when they were done, this would be enough for now. 

Bucky tossed the towel aside and stole another kiss, his heart skipping a beat when Steve sighed into it.

He trailed his lips to Steve's chin, Steve's strong jawline, and then the soft spot below Steve's ear. He took Steve's earlobe into his mouth, pressing his teeth into it in a playful nip before moving upwards and dragging his tongue along the inner shell of Steve's ear.

His boyfriend moaned and Bucky watched Steve's leg twitch in response.

“Close your eyes, Baby,” he whispered against Steve's ear, tounging along the inside of it.

“C’mon, Bucky,” Steve complained, voice still teetering on breathless but did as Bucky asked.

Not bothering to lift his head from where he was now sucking on Steve's neck, he reached towards the nightstand and his fingers eventually came into contact with the bowl he set there before they'd started.

His fingertips followed the ceramic bowl up to the top, skimming the ridge along the edge, before dipping into the pile of ice, his metal fingers barely noticing the drop in temperature, and deftly grabbed one of the cubes.

Bucky leaned over Steve's body again, kissing his boyfriend one more time, before bringing the ice cube down to Steve's sternum and dragging down the center of Steve's chest.

The reaction was instantaneous, as soon as the ice cube made contact with skin, Steve's eyes shot open and he jolted, body literally jumping a few inches from the bed.

Steve gasped in surprise, pupils dilating as he focused intently on Bucky.

“Ohhh fuck,” Steve groaned out slowly, the word sounding guttural and deep and heavy with lust.

Bucky chuckled in agreement, and dragged the cube down between Steve's thick pectorals and along the center of his stomach. Steve shivered wildly as Bucky traced the ice cube around Steve's stomach and then abandoned the cube near his abdominals.

Steve's body had run hot since the serum, his core temperature a few degrees higher than an average person, and his skin was always warm to the touch, which made it especially fascinating to see ice melt against that hot skin.

Bucky watched with interest as the ice cube on Steve abdomen melted, and then bent down to lap the ice water out of Steve's navel while his boyfriend’s body shuddered in response.

He grabbed a second cube and traced the same long line down Steve's body, only this time following it up with blowing cold air down the long, wet stripe. Bucky watched, fascinated, as a line of goosebumps pebbled up along Steve's skin and Steve's cock twitched, hard and swollen.

Bucky swallowed down a groan of his own as Steve's hips thrusted up once, searching for friction that Bucky wasn't ready to give.

“You like that, Babydoll?” he teased.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed easily, brokenly, his face flushed with sweat beaded along his brow.

Bucky was still holding the ice cube in his hand, so he popped it in his mouth, sucking on it until there was nothing left, while Steve watched hungrily.

Then he bent down and immediately wrapped lips around one of Steve's sensitive nipples and sucked hard.

Steve yelped, his hand suddenly on the back of Bucky's head, pushing downward to lock him in place as Steve arched his back to press up against Bucky's hot, but shockingly cold, mouth.

“Oh Buck,” Steve's voice was desperate again, all husky with need, “oh, please. That's...it's something, Buck, it's so good.”

Steve never was very articulate during sex, it was the one time in his life that he couldn't keep his wits about him, but Bucky appreciated the sentiment. At least he knew that his boyfriend was real needy when his words were pared down to a babble of “oh” and “please” and Bucky's name.

Bucky switched to the other nipple, biting down in the way his boyfriend liked, while reaching for another ice cube. 

He pressed the cube against Steve's lips until they opened and Steve took it into his mouth, no doubt sucking the same way Bucky had been.

Bucky paid a few more moments of attention to Steve's nipple, suckling sweetly on the pebbled nub, while Steve's hips start making aborted thrusts upward. The poor guy’s cock was swollen red hot and Bucky was sure that Steve would be begging for release soon.

His right hand felt around the mussed up comforter until he came in contact with the bottle of lube, the waterproof kind he'd purchased precisely for this occasion, that he'd dropped near Steve's hip in anticipation of their play. He managed to flip open the cap with one hand and squeezed a small amount onto his fingers.

Bucky didn't bother to warm it up like usual, as that really was the point. He traced his slick index finger along Steve's crack and his boyfriend’s legs instantly splayed open wider, inviting Bucky's touch.

He fingered the edge of Steve's puckered entrance, slicking up the rim as Steve moaned, soft and needy. Slowing pushing against Steve's hole, Bucky heard him whimper as Bucky breached his body. Steve was able to take much, much more than one finger, Bucky knew, but this time, it was all he gave.

Bucky figured that Steve's labored breathing, but compliance and lack of complaining, meant Steve thought that Bucky was teasing him the way they typically did when they had sex.

Steve probably assumed that Bucky was teasing him; playing with his hot, little hole and getting it all slippery and wet so that Bucky could thrust his big, rock hard cock into Steve's welcoming body.

That is what they usually did, after all.

Bucky let his index finger push against Steve's hole, pushing past the tight ring of muscle, and then stopping. As much as Steve's rocking hips were begging for it, there was no reason to finger his sweet babydoll so deeply. 

Bucky twisted his finger, in an effort to spread the lube evenly. He didn't think they'd need much for this, as he was very much looking forward to seeing Steve to feel the stretch, but he certainty didn't want to hurt his boyfriend. He twisted his finger once more before pulling it out and wiping his hand on the abandoned towel.

Steve's request was just above a whisper. “Bucky, please.”

Pulling himself back up Steve's strong body, Bucky mashed their lips together, the kiss cold and deep between them. Steve's tongue was cold against his, but his lips were warm, and Bucky found himself palming his own erection through his briefs as the sensation was almost too much.

Bucky kissed Steve wetly as their mouths warmed, and he waited until Steve was relaxed against him. Then he placed his flesh hand heavy on Steve's chest, keeping his boyfriend pushed down against their bed.

His left hand reached back into the bowl and grabbed another cube, this one different than the others.

Bucky had the forethought to empty two different ice cube trays into the bowl. The first tray had been half full, the generic ice cubes they used every day that Bucky had been dragging along Steve's body. The second tray he'd frozen just for this purpose. It'd been in their cabinet forgotten, as Steve had bought it months ago and used it for a few weeks before his excitement ran out. 

That tray solved the issue of ice cubes not fitting into water bottles (which was a ‘problem’ Bucky wasn’t so sure needed to be solved, fucking future), and instead of cubes, formed the ice into long, smooth cylindrical shapes. The cubes were thin, certainly no wider than Bucky's finger, but they were also smooth, lacking any hard edges.

In short, they were exactly what Bucky wanted to shove in his boyfriend’s ass.

Steve liked Sensation Play, and they'd played with it a few times before, but it never went further than tracing ice cubes between the cuts in Steve's abdominal muscles and under the thick ridge of his pecs. It never went further than Bucky's cold mouth on Steve's nipples.

Steve liked the feeling of ice on his skin, and, Bucky figured, Steve liked any number of things up his ass, so it seemed like a perfect idea.

Bucky's hand was still pushing down on Steve's chest, and Steve's eyes were closed as they kissed.

He moved slowly, bringing the long piece of ice to Steve's body and dragging it up one thigh and down the other.

Steve just kissed Bucky harder.

The minute Bucky made contact with Steve's rim, the reaction was instant. Steve suddenly pulled away from Bucky's lips and shouted loudly, crying out, as Bucky traced Steve's tight, hot puckered asshole with the piece of ice. Steve's body shuddered nearly violently, Steve's hands grasping at nothing, curling into fists like he needed something to hold onto.

Bucky continued, drawing slow circles around Steve's rim. Steve squirmed and groaned and looked at Bucky with wide, wild eyes, like this was the last thing he expected.

_“Bucky?!”_ Steve questioned desperately, brow furrowed heavily with confusion and lust and maybe a thread of fear.

“Don’t worry, doll face,” he crooned sweetly, hungrily watching Steve's dizzying reactions, “I'm gonna feed this thirsty little hole of yours.”

Steve should've figured it out with all the teasing, but the guy was so lust drunk he apparently had no idea what Bucky was meaning to do. Trailing an ice cube along Steve's perineum and around his asshole apparently wasn't enough of a give away for him to put it together.

Bucky saw the minute recognition dawned in Steve's eyes. Pupils already blown, his eyes grew impossibly wider, the crease in his brow deepening, and the minute his lips rounded out as if they were going to protest or agree, Bucky made his move and pressed the ice steadily against Steve's hole and into his body.

Steve's reaction was nothing Bucky had ever seen before. He could feel his boyfriend jump, instinctively trying to pull away, he could feel him try to pull himself up, but Bucky's hand on his chest was still pushing down hard and mercilessly stopping him from moving.

Steve was yelling, his voice first loud and then more of a meek whimpering, all nonsensical syllables that Bucky could not understand, and his eyes were twisting closed before shooting back open, his gaze unfocused and blurry. 

Steve's hands grabbed desperately at Bucky, both wrapping tightly around the arm that held him on the bed, but not doing anything to try and displace it. His back arched, then bowed, like he was confused, like Steve didn't know if he should be trying to move closer to Bucky or further away.

His hips too, all stuttered movements while his body undulated, totally confused by warring sensations.

“Fuck!” Steve's mouth finally rounded out to what were actual words, and his voice was hoarse and nearly garbled.

Bucky liked that reaction very much.

“Fuck!” He repeated, eyes squeezing shut again.

Bucky held the long piece of ice in place, feeling smug about the fact his metal fingers didn't cause it to melt faster. He stared intently at Steve's ass, completely entranced by the way Steve's hole was spasming, probably uncomfortably, around the foreign intrusion. He couldn't look away.

He never wanted to look away. 

He fought the urge to tongue at Steve's rim, betting it would feel fantastically hot around such icy cold. Unfortunately, he didn't care for the taste of lube and this one was unflavored too so he ignored the pull, no matter how sexy Steve's ass was.

Idly, Bucky wondered how long it would take to melt. Couldn't be long, he figured; he knew from personal experience how and soft and warm and hot it was inside of Steve's welcoming body.

Though it was a near impossible thing, Bucky tore his gaze away to look upwards at Steve's face. Steve's eyes were still unfocused and his mouth was wide open as he literally gasped for breaths.

“Stevie, babydoll,” Bucky's thumb brushed back and forth where it rested on Steve's chest, “how you feelin’?”

“So so sooo... Oh, Bucky…,” Steve slurred out, words sloppy and loose with lust, but he smiled weakly, looking near destroyed, at Bucky. 

Steve’s smile gave Bucky more than enough confidence to continue.

Steve hissed the words, barely escaping between his now clenched teeth, as he tossed his head back towards the bed, _“It burns.”_

“It burns?” He questioned, voice dark and teasing as he slowly began to push the full piece of ice into Steve's hungry asshole. 

Steve's hole spasmed and his body shifted away from Bucky on impulse, Steve's whole body twisting on the bed, but that didn't stop Bucky's finger from pushing the end of the piece into Steve's body.

“But Stevie,” he continued to tease, tone rife with false innocence, “how could it burn?”

Steve made a keening noise in the back of his throat, the column of it displayed artfully as he arched his spine.

“That doesn't make any sense,” Bucky continued matter of factly as he grabbed another long piece of ice and pushed it against Steve's yielding body. 

Steve was shouting out loud in response, making more unintelligible sounds, as Bucky ignored him and continued pushing until Steve's wanting body swallowed up the whole thing. 

“Should be freezing.” He smirked, feeling smug as hell.

He let his metal fingertip dip into Steve's body, just a bit, since he couldn't help it, and that hot little hole was practically trying to pull him in. Some part of him was deeply pleased that the metal was surely chilled by the ice and he knew he was rubbing the cold against Steve's sensitive insides.

Bucky looked back up to Steve's face, noticing Steve's chest heaving as he struggled to breathe. There were tears on Steve's cheeks, and though Bucky had wondered when those happened, he wasn't too worried since Steve’s cock was still harder than steel.

Steve was struggling on the bed, his body still confused by the sensation. Bucky could see his eyes twist closed as if he was in pain, but his hips were still making stuttered movements like he wanted more.

Another time, Bucky thought to himself, he'd like to see how much ice he could stuff in Steve's hot channel. He'd want to see it melt too, see it dripping out of Steve's swollen hole, ice cold, and then Bucky would chase it with his hot tongue.

Steve would probably like it too, Bucky figured. Bucky in particular didn't like to be so dirty and debauched, and Steve always fucked him with condoms so he could avoid the feeling.

Steve, on the other hand? His boyfriend loved it, he knew. Steve got off on being messy and wet and lived for the times where Bucky would come repeatedly in his hot, hungry ass and plug him up with a toy so he could feel messy and sloppy for hours afterward. Steve lived for the times Bucky would pull the toy out of his channel and come would drip down past his balls, and down the insides of this thighs.

Steve Rogers had a long list of kinks, and Bucky knew that his boyfriend would surely enjoy the feeling of ice water dripping out of his ass.

But, for now, this was too new and he didn't want to push his boyfriend too far. Steve may have enjoyed Sensation Play in the past, and he was clearly and enjoying it now, but this was probably something they'd have to discuss afterwards.

Preferably after Bucky could jerk off all over Steve's face and find some relief.

He could hear Steve begging out some semblance of words, and Bucky finally decided to take pity on him.

He swallowed down Steve's cock in one go, and sucked hard, working quickly without a tease to bring Steve to orgasm as quickly as possible.

Steve's hips started to rock upwards, into the warm, wetness of Bucky's mouth and then Bucky figured what the hell.

He had more ice cubes, he might as well use them.

He grabbed one more long piece of ice from the bowl, and sucked Steve even harder. He waited for the telltale sign of Steve's noticeable grunts and the way his balls tightened up close to his body.

“Bucky!”

As soon as Steve shouted his name and was hit with the strong force of his orgasm, Bucky pushed the final ice cube quickly into his ass, even as his passage was tightening in response to climax.

A full on sob like Bucky had never heard tore from Steve's throat, like it was being powerfully ripped out of him, and he ejaculated forcefully into Bucky's waiting mouth, his thighs shaking. 

Bucky lifted the hand from Steve's chest and wrapped it around the base of Steve's softening erection. Bucky jacked it slowly, suckling at the head of Steve's cock, milking the last moments of Steve's orgasm.

When he pulled back, Steve was staring at him with bleary eyes and his body was trembling.

He was wrecked and fucked out and absolutely beautiful.

Bucky sat up, planning to pull Steve's big body towards him; planning to wrap his arms around Steve's body until his babydoll felt warm again, until Bucky made him feel warm all over.

Although, he glanced over at the bowl still sitting on the nightstand, there were still a handful of ice cubes left...

Bucky could warm Steve up after another orgasm.

Or another two more orgasms.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Steve, feeling his boyfriend weakly kiss back.

“Don't slow down now, dollface,” he kissed Steve's chin, “we’re not done yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can [ find me on tumblr](http://colorcoated01.tumblr.com/), even though I don't really understand tumblr. Come talk Stucky Trash with me. 
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Please share!
> 
> Comments = Love


End file.
